Frequently Asked Questions
__NOEDITSECTION__ These are a few of the questions that often get asked in this Wiki or in the game's Forums. 'FAQs About the Game' 'Can I Change my Character's Name or Image?' Not while you're playing the same character. You will get to choose a new name and a new character image should you choose to restart or reincarnate. 'How do I Reincarnate' This process is outlined in full on the Reincarnation page. 'What do I Lose/Keep when I Reincarnate?' Everything that you will lose and keep is listed in full on the Reincarnation page. 'How do I get out of a Marriage?' All Pacts are "until death", so the only way out of a marriage is for one of you to restart or reincarnate. Disruptor Beam admitted that the lack of option to cancel Pacts is restrictive for players and plan to introduce an option to cancel them required. 'Why Can't I can't Equip My _____?' If you're playing in a Web Browser (rather than via the iPad App), there is a small brown button that says, "Next" (pictured to the right). Clicking on this button allows you to scroll through the pages of your inventory. Don't feel bad if you failed to spot it; soooooo many people miss it. 'How Many Sworn Swords can I Have?' You can have as many as you like, however you can only assign as many Sworn Swords to Adventures and PtP as you have in Command Points. 'Which Tier is my Alliance in?' The requirements for each Tier are described on each of the Tier Pages. To date, the only way to tell for sure which Tier your Alliance is in is to look at the Quantities your Alliance needs to upgrade their Camps. 'Where can I Get a a Script or Macro to Automate this Game?' The use of Scripts and Macros are against Disruptor Beam's Terms of Service of the game. If you use them, and Disruptor Beam detects that you're using them, your Account will be closed; you will lose all progress in the game as well as any/all Gold you have purchased. The short answer for why is that Scripts and Macros mess with the game balance that Disruptor Beam has tried to create for all players but perhaps most importantly of all, they increase the load on the Servers, which increases the chance that they will crash and this endangers the game for everyone... So don't use them. You can read Disruptor Beam's Official Stance on Any Scripts in a post from Disruptor Beam's Associate Producer in the game's Kongregate Forum. 'I think my game has a bug, can you help?' No. Everyone at this Wiki are players just like you. *Check if your bug is listed on our Known Bugs page *Check Disruptor Beam's Knowledge Base to see if your issue is listed there *If not, then you will need to complete a Support Request Form at support.disruptorbeam.com. Explain your issue succinctly, and include information they need such as what you were doing when the problem occurred or the exact name and quantity of anything you require examined. Once you've filled out your request, don't modify it until you get a response as every time you make a change it bumps the priority of your job back to the bottom of the Queue. 'Why is my Game running so slow?' The game uses SSL to communicate between your game and Disruptor Beam's servers. This article will help to explain why this is. It won't help you fix it, but maybe it will help you to understand that short of a new technology being developed, there's nothing that can be done. If anyone does have any suggestions as to how people can remove lag, let us know! 'FAQs About the Wiki' 'How do I stay on top of discussion in the Wiki's Forum I'm interested in?' If you are a Registered User, you can "follow" a specific conversation. The system will then notify you (either on-site or via email) when a discussion has more activity. if you don't already have one. 'How do I remove Vandalism?' If you notice some spam or vandalism on a thread, hover your mouse over the offending text. You'll see a "More" button appear. Inside the "More" menu, you'll find "Remove". This will allow you to remove the vandalism and optionally inform an admin. 'What are Kudos?' If you find a particular discussion or reply in the interesting, well thought out, or amusing you can show direct appreciation by giving it Kudos. They can be helpful in voting situations, too. 'What are Topics?' Topics allow you to link a forum discussion with a wiki article. It's another way to keep Forums organized and to help people find interesting discussions. For example, a Forum thread tagged with "Tyrion Lannister" will appear at the bottom of the page for Tyrion Lannister . Category:Help